Sonic Heroes 4
by Mecha Scorpion
Summary: Yep, another sequel... the Chaotix have become hit men for a powerful crime lord. So what will Espio do when his next mission is to kill Shadow, Omega and their new friend Baton? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Heroes 4

Yep, another one in my ongoing series… while Sonic Heroes 3 concentrated more on Amy, Sonic and Raven, this one will involve the Chaotix and Shadow. Reviews are appreciated.

Espio fastened a pair of stealth binoculars around the horn on his nose and gazed through them. He had been working for Thorn for a while now, but this was his biggest job yet.

Thorn didn't have a name for his profession, at least not one that Espio knew. Over 60 percent of all murders in the area went through Thorn. Corrupt senators, mobsters and angry wives went to him to ask for death. Thorn didn't kill anyone himself. He distanced himself by contracting the Chaotix to work for him.

The Chaotix, after their fight against Eggman, had run very low on work. Vector worked as a bouncer at a club, but it wasn't enough. They were evicted and lived in second-rate motels for a while. Thorn found them and picked them up. Now they worked on the opposite side of the law, but the pay was excellent and they hadn't had to cook a meal for themselves for about three months.

Espio's mission today was to take down a drug dealer. He didn't know who had asked Thorn for the death. He didn't care. He just knew he had to do his job.

The drug dealer was named Diaz. Espio had tapped his Palm Pilot and figured out the man's entire schedule. Diaz, in five minutes, was going to get into a black limo, along with two bodyguards. The other six bodyguards would get into two sports cars that would arrive several minutes afterward. They were driving to a restaurant, where Diaz was meeting another drug lord, named Monterey, interested in connecting their businesses. The challenging part was that Espio had to make it like Monterey had killed Diaz.

Sure enough, Diaz was getting into the limo. Two guards, burly and bald, followed him. The others lingered, waiting for their transports.

Espio took on his powers of stealth. He flitted across a wall and quickly jacked a new clip into his gun. Still invisible, he flitted toward the guards.

"Boo," he whispered in the ear of one, just before shooting him.

The five others turned at the sound of the gunfire, guns blazing and spent shells tinkling on the cement upon which they stood. They couldn't see what they were shooting at, but they fired anyway. They couldn't see Espio dodging for all he was worth. The wisps of smoke from their guns faded away. Espio gave a low moan of pain and jumped into midair.

"We must have got him," said a bodyguard.

Just then, Espio appeared in midair, swinging his foot and booting the guard in the face. Landing, he shot around with his gun, leaving three guards standing. Pulling out his shuriken, he left another guard on the ground before facing the last two.

Espio performed his Tornado Attack. The guard was launched a good six feet in the air. All in one movement, Espio backflipped in midair and kicked the airborne guard into his friend. While hanging upside down in midair, Espio fired rapidly with his weapon, eliminating both.

The cars that were meant for the bodyguards pulled up. Espio sprayed a clip of bullets into one of the car's tires. When the drivers got out in protest, he shot one and choked the other. Getting into the car with unpunctured tires, he put the pedal to the metal and sped after Diaz.

Espio had little experience with cars, but the little he had was all put into dodging traffic. The chameleon turned a corner and saw a long line of rush hour traffic. He took the sidewalk as a short cut, sending pedestrians fleeing and café tables tumbling. He drove into the intersection just as a green light flicked on. Espio wrenched the steering wheel so his car went into a 360 across the intersection. Cars zipped around him as he spun directly into a parking lot. With his binoculars he saw Diaz getting out of the limo and entering the restaurant. And it was a classy one. Any restaurant that could sit next to Chateau le Magnifique in Central City was a good one. This was lost on Espio as he darted through a back entrance and put on a waiter's clothes. Picking up a bottle of champagne, Espio dropped two small pills into it and walked into the main dining room.

Diaz was laughing at a joke Monterey was telling. The guards sat stony faced. Espio arrived.

"Your champagne, sir," he said in a low voice.

"I didn't order any champagne!" said Diaz angrily. The guards stood up. But Espio was ready.

He shook the bottle of champagne and popped the cork. It struck Monterey in the windpipe with the force of a bullet. He broke the bottle in another guard's face, knocking him out, and hurled the other guard into a plate-glass window.

Diaz stood, looking furious. Patrons of the restaurant were dashing for the exit. Espio pulled out Monterey's gun and fired. Diaz slumped to the ground.

The police would be coming soon. Diaz was notorious, and they'd take the bullets to the forensics lab. The bullets would be traced to Monterey's gun. If he'd survived the cork to his throat, he'd be sentenced to life in prison.

Grinning widely, Espio got back into his car and drove off.

"Excellent, Espio," grinned Thorn when he returned. "What can I say? There's a bonus in it for you. Nice trick with the champagne cork."

"Thank you, sir," said Espio, although he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. He should have known Thorn was videotaping him.

"You know, Espio, I don't have many like you," sighed Thorn, standing up and tracing his words in midair with his cigarette. "My other men, they do the job well, but too many witnesses. You've got invisibility, so you blend right in. Vector, he's strong, but not too bright. You're cunning. Charmy, he's got a good heart, but he's inexperienced. You're a cold-blooded veteran. You're the best I've got, Espio, and that's why you get this new job." He slid a folder toward Espio, who looked inside it.

"I know a pimp in Station Square," said Thorn as Espio leafed through the folder. "One of his dancers, a bat by the name of Baton, found out that her sister died. He gave her five days off, cause he's understanding, you know? Let her get it off her mind. Thing is, she never came back. He called me. I did a little bit of work, and I've figured out who she's traveling with."

Espio flipped to the last page in the folder. What came next felt like a kick in the gut. There was a picture of the bat dancing on a stage. Next to that photo were two photos. One was a blurry one of Shadow, taken at the crime scene when he stole the Chaos Emerald. The other was of Omega. Espio couldn't figure out when that one had been taken. But he knew that he couldn't kill their friend.

"Sir?" asked Espio. "Are Sha… I mean, the hedgehog and the robot supposed to be killed?"

Thorn gave Espio a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You know how I work. How you work. No non-civilian witnesses. Robots aren't civilians, and neither is the hedgehog. His name's Shadow. He's a clone, and clones aren't civilians either. So yes, I do expect you to kill them."

Espio's heart sank. "Sir, I have to protest. I… know Shadow and the robot. And I knew the bat's sister. I can't take this case on."

Thorn's eyes turned icy. "That's a shame, isn't it? Then I guess little Vector and Charmy get tossed in the street."

Espio's eyes narrowed. He knew that he himself could survive on the streets with his invisibility. But Vector and Charmy would have a lot harder time of it. Vector had gotten a job, but it wouldn't be enough. Plus, the crocodile had managed to piss off a few gangs before he left to be with Thorn. And Charmy was too young. The solution was killing Thorn, but then they wouldn't get money. What Thorn kept in his safe wouldn't last forever.

"Fine," said Espio. "I'll do it."

Oooh… cliffhanger! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Heroes 4

Please review!

The door to the apartment opened. Shadow, who was reclining on the couch with a glass of ginger ale, looked up. Baton, their new bat friend, walked in.

"Greetings, Baton," intoned Omega, who was cleaning up a mess that Shadow had accidentally made by the minibar.

"Hey," said Shadow smoothly, setting his glass down and helping her with the shopping bags she carried. As he passed her, he gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. Over the days, he'd gotten a deeper relationship with Baton. She improved on Rouge in every aspect. She could help him understand his still cloudy past. But today she seemed distant.

"Something wrong?" he asked, handing some bottles toward Omega so they could be put in the minibar. "You seem a little… off." He'd known her for five days, and he could tell how she felt.

She placed the last grocery bag down and sighed. "Yeah, we have a problem."

Omega looked up, closing the door to the minibar. "May I inquire as to what this problem is?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling out her old baton and twirling it absently. "We all need to talk."

Shadow, prepared for the worst, flung himself back into the couch and sipped his ginger ale, his eyes asking her to tell him what was troubling her. Omega, who was equally comfortable standing, remained upright. Baton seated herself on a plush armchair and began hesitatingly.

"Before I met you… I didn't have much. Rouge had been like both our mothers, and the government confiscated her jewels before I could get them from her will. I was a dancer… in a nightclub."

Omega bleeped several times while Shadow's eyes widened.

"The manager gave me five days off for myself," said Baton, sniffling once before continuing. "He was understanding. And now, it's the fifth day. He's going to want me back. I'm just telling you this… so you're ready."

She peered fearfully at them, anticipating their reactions. Baton thought of what they would say…

Shadow slammed the ginger ale down, ice cubes tinkling. "I knew it! You gained our trust, you moved in with us, and now you put us all in danger! I knew we should never have trusted you!"

_Omega beeped angrily. "You took advantage of us!"_

_Shadow's eyes were cold as he pointed at the door._

Baton held her breath without realizing it. What would they say…

Shadow blinked once and tasted the ginger ale again. "Why don't you just go back? It wouldn't be that hard, would it?"

"It is demeaning, but you could avoid the anger of your manager," spoke Omega.

She knew they wouldn't have understood. "No, you don't get it… I can't go back. Not now, not when I have you two… and a new life. I couldn't."

Shadow nodded slowly, eyes bright. "Well, we haven't had an adventure for a while now. We'll just have to pay him a little visit, now won't we?" Omega made a synthetic popping noise, which sounded suspiciously like cracking knuckles.

"No!" she shouted. "You can't kill him! I told you, he was understanding. We can't hurt him."

Shadow nodded curtly. "Fine," he said. "But anyone that he sends…" He left the sentence hanging as he finished the ginger ale and set it down.

Baton smiled, glad to change the subject. "Who's going to help me put the rest of these away?"

As Shadow and Omega grudgingly moved to help put the groceries away, Espio smiled grimly from outside. His reptilian hearing had picked up on the whole conversation. The old alliances were forgotten. Those foolish mammals and that dim robot would get a lot more than they bargained for if they tried anything on him.

Another cliffhanger! How many can you have? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Heroes 4

You may be thinking that that last chapter wasn't very action-packed. It gets more. But please review.

Espio turned invisible and circled around the house. All the windows and doors were shut, and he couldn't open any without making noise. There went stealth.

The chameleon flicked his fingers against his horn and pondered. He could get the police involved. As long as he didn't mention who he was working for and what he was doing, Espio could tell the police that the girl was skipping work. The penalty wouldn't be severe, but the girl would be back with her manager and that would be that. He could deal with her how he wanted, and Shadow and Omega wouldn't be involved.

He was going to dismiss the idea. But he decided to go with it. If something went wrong, his name wouldn't be attached. The only risk was it would tip them off. But they already knew. He couldn't lose.

Espio flicked out a cell phone and pressed three numbers.

Nine… one… one…

Inside the house, Shadow and Baton were settling down to lunch. Omega was low on energy, so he was charging up.

"Isn't it nice?" asked Baton, one cheek stuffed with Chinese food as she licked the tips of her chopsticks.

Shadow examined his small take-out box of rice. "Yeah, it's… great…"

"Not the food," she said, playfully poking him. "Just us catching up… you know? It's been hectic, getting me settled in. It must have been hard."

"Oh yeah, it…" Shadow cringed at this. "I mean, no, it was nothing."

She smiled. He could be so awkward sometimes, but she liked that. He was just… Shadow.

Shadow's ear pricked. "I hear something."

Baton listened as well. "Yeah, it sounds like a siren." A thought struck her. "God, do you think they're chasing someone? That always freaked me out, because you didn't know who they were chasing. Like, one of the neighbors or something."

A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," said Shadow. He stood and walked to the door. He opened the door a crack.

"Police," rasped a hard voice. "Can we come in?"

Shadow blanched. His fingers dug into the edge of the door and his heart thudded in his ears.

"Who is it, honey?" asked Baton casually.

Shadow went with the truth. "The police want something," he called. He could practically hear her flinch. "I'm not sure. Just be calm, OK?" He turned back to the officer. "Sure, you can come in." He opened the door fully and three officers entered.

One policeman, a man with a grey walrus mustache and a bald head, turned to Shadow. "We've received evidence that there's a fugitive located here. Mind if we look?"

"Don't you need a search warrant for that?" asked Shadow, trying to buy them some time. His mind screamed to Baton. _Baton, run!_

The police chief pulled one out and snapped it closed. "May we?"

"Of course," said Shadow.

As the policemen walked past him, away from the kitchen, he dipped toward Baton.

"Baton, you're in danger. We're gonna have to get out of here," he hissed. Her fingers clamped around her baton.

"Don't fight," he said. "Leave them to me."

Baton ducked out of sight as the policemen returned.

"We found several female hygiene products and other objects typically associated with women," began the police officer. He stopped, as Shadow was stooping toward the rug on which the policemen stood. "Sir?"

Shadow straightened, and yanked the rug. One of the policemen fell over, caught by surprise. The others moved away and began shooting. Shadow held the rug in front of him as a shield and threw it into the air, running from around it to fight.

The fallen policeman got up and locked Shadow in a bear hug from behind. Another policeman whipped out handcuffs. Quick as a flash, Shadow lifted up his legs and kicked outward. The policeman with the handcuffs stumbled. Shadow stomped on the foot of the man who held him, and the hedgehog grabbed the handcuffs away. He could see Baton's shadow, edging toward a door.

Whipping the handcuffs around by their chain, he delivered a crushing blow to the windpipe of one policeman. Jumping over another, he turned and began choking a second. Using the man as a shield against bullets, he waited until only one policeman remained.

Shadow tossed one end of the handcuffs into the air. They hooked onto a large fluorescent light fixture. Shadow swung on the handcuffs and booted the man in the chest just as the light fixture fell from the ceiling. Shadow struck the cop with the light fixture until the man lay still.

Baton heard the struggle and ran out the door. The police didn't see her, but Espio did. Invisible, the chameleon climbed up a tree with the speed of a squirrel and pulled out a pistol with a silencer. As Baton flew low over, he jumped out of the tree and fired point-blank.

He caught the body before it hit the ground and dashed away.

Shadow dashed out the door. He felt the heat of bullets grazing his fur. He fought only what policemen lay in his way. Shadow beat about him with the light fixture and dashed toward Baton. Somehow she was floating. No, something invisible was carrying…

Espio.

The policemen had already laid the explosives. The house was rigged. A cop fingered a small signal broadcaster in his hand. His fingers twitched, and pressed down.

The house exploded, and Omega with it.

Ah, them good old character deaths. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Heroes 4

Last chapter here, folks! Please review!

Espio became visible. Being invisible was taking too much concentration, and he needed all he could. He knew that Shadow was alert, so it was useless anyway.

He could hear the hiss of Shadow's rocket shoes. Espio could run, but he wasn't much match for those. The chameleon hopped over a garbage can and snapped with his heel as he cleared it. The garbage can flew back toward Shadow, and Espio heard a clang and a grunt.

Somehow, though, Shadow put on a burst of speed. Espio veered around a corner, dropped Baton, and turned invisible.

Shadow rounded the corner as well. "Baton! Baton, talk to me! You're alive, Baton, you're gonna live, I just-"

Espio flicked visible and kicked Shadow away from Baton. Shadow landed on his feet and glared at Espio with such hatred that the chameleon's horn quivered.

"You killed her," he growled.

Espio managed a smirk. "I would tell you it's just business, but you're too smart for that. Ever since I fought you in Machine City… I knew you were an opponent worthy of me. But now…" He spat. "You're just a whipped little hedgehog, too softened by love to make a move."

Shadow's brow lowered menacingly, and Espio opened his mouth to add some more. Then Shadow moved faster than Espio could see. He was standing fifty feet away, and then suddenly with one movement he was right in Espio's face. The chameleon caught an uppercut on his chin, and he was launched toward a brick wall.

Espio caught a clothesline and vaulted over it. He began tossing sodden rags of clothing at Shadow. The hedgehog smirked, dodging them all with minimal effort. Espio pushed his back against the elastic clothesline and then pulled his feet off the ground. He bounced into Shadow, kicking twice. The hedgehog flew aside.

Shadow's eyes burned with rage. Espio almost stepped back. Shadow kicked off his rocket shoes. Their fiery ends charred the air around Espio as he dodged. Shadow began a run toward Espio, and Espio was afraid.

Shadow was slower, much slower. But he was enraged. As his feet bounced off the pavement, it cracked and rose in a small wave in front of him. He plowed through shattering cement, intent on Espio's destruction.

Espio dodged a kick and prepared one of his own. But Shadow blocked the kick and grabbed Espio by the throat. Then, Shadow jumped into the air, still holding Espio. He slammed the chameleon into a high fire escape and clung on with his free hand. Espio, stars blinking before him, saw the ground waving twenty feet below.

Just then, Shadow yelped in pain and released Espio. The chameleon plummeted, but sturdy hands caught him. He looked into the grim face of Vector, while Charmy stung Shadow above.

"I don't want you here!" The chameleon wrestled his way out of Vector's grasp. "You're going to get hurt."

"What happened to _Team _Chaotix?" was Vector's snide reply. "We're in this together." He released Espio as Shadow dropped to the ground.

"So, you're so afraid of me you need three men," smirked Shadow. "No challenge."

Vector scoffed, and Charmy tittered sarcastically. Espio chuckled dryly, but Shadow was already in motion.

The hedgehog performed a split in midair. His feet knocked over Espio and Charmy, and his hands grabbed Vector. As the other members of the Chaotix got up, he swung Vector in a circle, knocking them over again. He released, and Vector slammed into a fire hydrant. The crack of bone and steel could be heard, and water sprayed unevenly. Vector choked as water filled his lungs.

Espio got up, seeing Vector. He knew his friend was dead.

Part of him blamed himself. He'd taken this on, and brought them here. But no. This was Shadow's doing. Now that Shadow had hit closer to home… that hedgehog would pay.

Shadow jumped into the spray of the fire hydrant. He was launched into the air and landed on Charmy. Biting, kicking, stinging and scratching, the pair flew madly as Charmy hovered around. Espio, unable to help, watched angrily.

Charmy let out a heart-wrenching, bloodcurdling scream. Espio saw in horror that Shadow had ripped off the bee's stinger. Blood spattered on the ground, but disappeared. The bee's regenerative abilities had saved him.

But Shadow still held a stinger in his hand. The pair dropped to earth and began a sting duel, Shadow with the old sting and Charmy with the new. Espio dashed in to help, but Shadow landed a fearsome slash. Charmy was down, and it looked like not even his regeneration could save him.

Shadow caught the chameleon's eye and shrugged. "You kill two of mine, I kill two of yours."

"I killed one," snarled Espio. "And that was a job."

"Omega's dead too," replied Shadow. "And if you hadn't called the police," he began running toward Espio, "that- wouldn't- have- happened!" He punctuated the final word with a gut-smashing kick. Espio coughed blood and sailed away.

With his dying sight, he saw Shadow, looming over him. Then he blacked out.

The horror of what Shadow had done hit him. He staggered, suddenly seeing blood everywhere. The blood of the Chaotix… Baton's blood… Eggman's blood… the blood of all the robots raged around him, threatening to drown him.

He collapsed on the cement.

A young rabbit walked into view, eyes tearful. She held a newspaper clipping. The headline read: AMY ROSE DEAD. She sniffled along with her two Chao and nearly tripped over Shadow.

"What's this?" she said in a tender voice. Shadow would have answered, but he felt too weak. "You look hurt… you're Shadow! I recognize you!" She saw the bodies of the Chaotix, but her eyes were firm and she looked away. "There's been enough death," she said boldly. "I'm not letting you die. Not on my watch." She giggled at her cliché and stooped to lift Shadow. He weighed a lot more than her, but her will was great enough for her to take the burden. "Come on, Mr. Shadow. You won't die."

Shadow smiled weakly as he was carried away. After all the carnage… there was this little girl. Cheese… no, that was the Chao… Cream! That was it. He didn't have to kill… not when he had her. He wondered if Baton had felt this way when he took her in…

And he fainted, dreaming of peace and calm as he was carried away.

Fin! The end! Nothing to see here, folks. Just review.


End file.
